


Never Felt This Sensation

by nvrcominghome



Category: Bandom, Paramore
Genre: Band, Bandom - Freeform, F/M, IRL, Paramore - Freeform, alternative, alternativemusic, hayleywilliams, tayloryork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrcominghome/pseuds/nvrcominghome
Summary: Giving the thirsties what they asked for. A series of (improved) steamy one-shots featuring our favorite bandmates.
Relationships: Hayley Williams & Taylor York, Hayley Williams/Taylor York, Tayley - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Just Before the Storm

It was a warm summer evening in the city of Nashville, Tennessee. The sound of children playing in the otherwise quiet street could be heard while the air was thick with humidity. Hayley and Taylor were sitting in the garden on the grass, looking up at the clouds while listening to the radio. 

The pair were lying farther apart than Hayley wanted.

They had been off tour for a couple of weeks now, trying to enjoy their first time-off as a couple. They had been seeing each other for a few months and have since grown rather comfortable, but sometimes, in these romantic scenarios, they still hesitated to initiate intimate contact. The feelings of love and lust had been manifesting for years, but physical touch still felt as new to them as it did on the night of their first kiss.

Eventually, Hayley took the risk and shifted herself closer to Taylor, angling herself so that the top of their heads were touching. Taylor responded by placing his arm down on the grass, ever so slightly stretching towards her.

Their hands crept through the grass looking for one another's. Eventually, their fingers interlock and they turn to face each other, unable to contain their smiles and soft laughter. The romance of the situation felt so ridiculous, but still so endearing. Their eyes meet before they lean in, about to kiss. Before their lips touched, however, they were interrupted by Alf. Hayley burst into laughter as her dog repeatedly licked her boyfriend's face.

Taylor struggles to jump to his feet to go play fetch with Alf, the two running around in the orange light cast by the sunset. Hayley grins and watches as the two men in her life share a pure, carefree moment. These are the memories she treasures; the moments between the madness where she can be herself without the persona of the Hayley Williams. No fan to impress, no labels to court, no enemies to appease. She had struggled to get to this place of security, suffering through broken hearts and disappointed sentiments. But she was finally here, watching these two that she loved so dearly love each other, and her. Finally, Hayley can take the world in as a projection of all the things she loves, _her_ world.

Before Hayley can get lost in the memory, her blissful gaze is interrupted by the abrupt sound of thunder. Hayley kicks herself for failing to notice the enormous blanket of grey covering half of the sky before now. Her fantasies of a perfect life being shattered by a sudden but predictable disaster is an occurrence she could easily look too far into, but she had no time for that. Within the minute, a torrential downpour of rain fell from the sky, drenching all three of them. Seconds pass and Alf runs into the house leaving Taylor and Hayley rushing not far behind.

They make it inside Hayley's cold living room and Alf shakes himself dry, the droplets flying through the air wetting Hayley and Taylor even worse than before. While shivering, Hayley grimaces at the water tracks both they and Alf have left along her wooden floor until Taylor catches the corner of her eye. He was giggling quietly.

"What?" she asked through shuddering teeth. 

He nods down to her chest, which left nothing to the imagination. Her soaked white shirt was showed all the way through and her nipples are as sharp as diamonds. She had not been wearing bras as much recently, something Taylor duly noted and adored.

Hayley blushed in embarrassment and hastily attempted to cover herself with her hands. Taylor chuckled some more and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his body flush against hers.

"You know I'm just teasing right?" he jokes into her ear, lightly nibbling it after.

She pouted pretending to be mad but he saw right through it. "You're not the only one poking through."

He continues slyly while beginning to place gentle kisses on her neck. She feels his length pressing against her ass and bites her lip. She turns to him and they kiss. "Let's get out of these cold, wet clothes and go warm ourselves up," she suggests seductively before bringing her lips to his.

After some heavy, heated kissing, the pair decide that things still weren't quite warm enough and hurried upstairs to Hayley's bathroom. Hayley quickly turned on the shower faucet to the hottest setting while Taylor stripped behind her. The sound of each soaked garment hitting the floor turning her on more and more.

She struggled to concentrate on the temperature of the water running over her hands. Once she was able to shift her attention from the actions taking place behind her, she became frustrated as the stream failed to heat up fast enough for her liking. Hayley was the type to not even strip her clothes until the water was just right. Taylor, now fully nude and growing impatient, took matters into his own hands and began to unbutton Hayley's jean shorts.

 _To hell with the water,_ she thought, as she pulled her hand from the stream and aided Taylor in the removal of her shorts, her transparent white shirt, and pink underwear.

Before they started going at it right then and there, Hayley reaches her hand inside the shower to find that the water had become perfectly hot in the nick of time. She turns to grab Taylor's face for a kiss and stumbles backward into the steam, Taylor closing the glass door behind them.

Both of them had anticipated a frenzy of frantic touching and biting kisses all over each other's bodies. To both of their surprises, their movements were slow and concentrated, savoring each point of contact. Each intentional motion part of their strategy to bring as much pleasure to the other as possible. Their low groans could barely be heard over the running water before Taylor gently pressed his girlfriend's chest against the glass, causing her to sigh loudly. He then wrapped a hand around her neck and then pulled her back to him, her back against his torso, softly moving his lips against her shoulder in the process.

Hayley squealed in excitement as Taylor spread her legs apart and aligned himself with her entrance. Her noises were then muffled and transformed to a silent moan as he grabbed her hips and slowly slid into her. She took him in entirely, reveling in the sensation of her body stretching for him, how full she felt with him inside her. She wondered how she could ever hesitate to merely reach for his hand when she felt so confident and satisfied with where intimacy has led them. A haze of passionate movements and soft moans ensued, their pace speeding and slowing until they felt the warmth they craved spread throughout their bodies. After what could've been an eternity of undeniable pleasure, they finally fell over the edge.

"Fuck, I love you so much." He grunted with his hands still firmly grasping her hips. He released her to reveal the red handprints he had left all over her hips, ass, and shoulder. He smiled at the evidence of what they had done.

"I love you too." She turned to face him and gave him one last deep kiss.

\-----

Taylor took longer to dry than she did. By the time he walks into her bedroom, wearing the bathrobe Hayley bought him for Christmas last year, he finds her almost passed out. He sits beside her on the miniature couch near her window, just noticing that the bathrobe she's wearing matches the one she got him. He puts his arm around her and pulls her into his chest while the two stare through the window at the gloomy outdoors. The thunder got increasingly louder.

"This weather is crazy," Hayley comments.

"Thank God we were only in the yard, not far from the door."

"Yeah." says Taylor, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Wouldn't want anyone else seeing your nipples like that." He laughs as she hits him with a pillow. He holds her tighter and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I had to. Let me make it up to you with some hot chocolate," he says. He gets up and heads downstairs into the kitchen.

He's only gone a few minutes but when he comes back, Hayley's fallen asleep. The dark, rainy weather must've lulled her, or simply their...activities...from earlier wore her out. Regardless, he sighed and smiled at her. He loved how she looked when she was asleep, so at peace and always with the faintest trace of a smile. Taylor set the hot chocolate on the floor beside her and carefully picked her up in his arms. He brings her to her bed and tucks her in. He kisses her forehead and turns to retrieve the mug before she grabs his hand. "No." she protests, "Don't go." Her voice gentle and fatigued.

Taylor gets into bed beside her and wraps himself around her small frame. His strong arms kept her safe as his fingers interlocked with hers once again. He hummed to her softly as she drifted off to sleep; the sound of the rain on the window as his backbeat. His singing trails off when she falls over into dreamland. He kissed her temple and held her closer, admiring how Hayley's eyes gently fluttered shut. His own eyes then followed suit.


	2. Beaming Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December aka Tayley Birthday Month. Back with another one-shot from W*ttpad. This one is definitely my favorite, let me know which one is yours!

Hayley always thought that Los Angeles looked best in the early afternoon. Everybody on the West Coast had always praised the sunset, which she agreed was beautiful, but the way the bright blue sky shimmered on the surface of the matching teal ocean was a sight she never grew tired of. Nothing in Nashville resembled it. 

She sighed contently on the terrace and took in the view before her, appreciating how the sunlight showcased both the soft pastels of the buildings and vibrant artwork that covered the streets below. 

Even better, she thought and smiled to herself, was that she was not there to admire the view alone. 

Well, technically, she was on the terrace by herself at the moment, as Taylor was in the kitchen making drinks for them to sip on outside together before they went to dinner within the hour. 

Time away from band life continued as they started spending more time alone with one another. The hiatus has been difficult in a way, both Hayley and Taylor have missed the nights of writing songs and rocking out stadiums, but they were thankful that the break has given them a chance to get to know each other. 

Granted, they had known each other for the past fifteen years, but they came to learn that the strains and joys of romance reveal elements of a person that had never known before. Every moment they shared felt so familiar yet so novel at the same time. In many ways, those old friends had become new people to one another. 

Not counting the hundreds of nights roaming the cities of foreign places on "dates", this trip to LA was Hayley and Taylor's first vacation together. It was a welcome change of pace. Not having to lie about where they were, explain why they were with each other so long, or craft an excuse to escape the crowd for a moment of intimacy - here, thousands of miles away from everything they had to evade, they could take their relationship for what it was. 

"Taylor?" Hayley called out. "You almost finished with those drinks?"

"Yeah", he replied as he was placing the finishing orange slices on the glasses of their cocktails, "Just a second."

Moments later and he met her outside on the balcony with the bright orange and red concoctions in his hands. They were impressively beautiful, Hayley noted. 

"Wow, T. Didn't know I've been dating a bartender all this time." She joked as he handed her one and sat down beside her. 

"Thanks, I was actually thinking of quitting music to pursue a career in cocktails." Hayley laughed. "Oh so when we went out for drinks last night that was actually just you job hunting?"

"Exactly." He said in a deadpan voice. "Take a sip, guess what it is." 

Hayley did what she was told and sipped a bit through her straw. She gave a puzzled look but after one more hit she smiled and realized what she was tasting.

"Sex on the Beach."

"Nice! You got it." He leaned back and smiled at her, playing with the fabric of her pink sundress. 

"How very forward of you." She blushed while taking another sip. "Shame we're not on a beach right now."

Now Taylor was blushing as well. The two shared heated eye contact before deciding to continue their time on the balcony and finish their drinks. She rested her head on his shoulder as the effects of the alcohol began to sink in. 

"You know, T, I know I said you could be a bartender, but I think you put a little too much vodka in these." 

"No, you're just a lightweight!" He defended, putting his hand on her thigh for a fleeting moment. It was all she needed. 

Though Hayley was far from intoxicated, she was definitely feeling slightly... _liberated_. She looked at her handsome boyfriend and smirked. Taylor's carefree expression morphed into worriedly, knowing something dangerous was about to come out of her mouth. 

"Last one to the bedroom has to do a strip-tease!" 

Taylor took a few seconds to process her challenge before the two abandoned the empty glasses and bolted inside. The race to the bedroom was close. Taylor was gaining on Hayley until she turned around and to pulled down her dress and flash her breasts to him. Naturally, he tripped over himself and hit the floor. 

"You okay, babe?" Hayley called out from their room, already out of sight. 

"Yeah." Taylor slowly accepted defeat as he got up and trudged down the hallway. "You're evil you know tha--"

He would never get around to finishing that sentence as he was greeted with the sight of Hayley lying completely naked on the bed, the sweat from their race making her skin glisten. 

Taylor was barely able to utter the word "Fuck" from under his breath. She looked him dead in the eye and motioned for him to come closer. He obeyed. When he got to the edge of the bed she stopped him. 

"No." She ordered. "Remember what I said?" Much had happened since they were on the terrace. Between gaining a bruised foot and a semi-hard length, Taylor could not bring himself to recall. "Strip for me."

He hesitated, embarrassed by the command. With Hayley's impatient expression unchanging, Taylor then reluctantly agreed and began to take off his clothes. He slowly pulled off his navy blue Titans shirt to reveal his lean chest underneath. Hayley's dark eyes went wide while her lips parted slightly. She liked what she saw, Taylor noted, encouraging him to continue. He gained confidence and began to flex and smile during his act, his motions more deliberate and seductive. He was both sexy and adorable at the same time. Hayley smiled at the sight for she had discovered something. Before, she would have never been able to get him to put himself out there like that, to embrace his confidence and put on a show. Now, with all this new time they've spent studying and learning each other alone, she knows he has that romantic, performative spark in him. That and how he'll do anything she wants when she's naked in front of him. 

After unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down to the floor, he reached for the waistband of his boxers before he was stopped again. 

"I'll get these, T." She said to him in the low, sultry voice he loved. She crawled across the bed over to him, never breaking eye contact. She looked up at Taylor with his growing buldge right in her face. Hayley slowly pulled his boxers down, letting his cock bounce only inches away from her. 

She leaned towards him with her tongue out but stopped just before touching it, only letting the very tip of it touch the head. Taylor sighed heavily "God, I just want you to touch me and stop teasing!"

"Relax, Taylor. Your patience will be rewarded." She assured him and got up on her knees so that they were almost eye level and flush against each other. He could feel her wetness on him. Hayley kissed his chest and made her way down to his length. She took it into her small hands and slowly stroked it before wrapping her lips around the head. Taylor groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth and began to stroke again. She started going faster while Taylor began to thrust against her, essentially fucking her mouth. He grabbed her long, blonde ponytail and pulled it the way she liked. Taylor began to tense up in a way that told Hayley he was about to cum, so she abruptly stopped her motions. Taking her time, she slid him out of her mouth. 

"I'm saving that part for later." She whispered as he whined. 

She turned around and crawled back towards the headboard, her tight ass and big thighs in full view of him. Taylor took the opportunity before him and playfully smacked her ass. Hayley yelped in surprise and let her chest drop to the mattress, leaving her back arched. Smirking, he did spanked it again, harder this time. She let out a giggle that eventually became a moan as she felt her skin start to sting. 

"Mmmm I like that baby." she said. 

"Oh, do you?" he asked darkly. "Well I guess I'll just have to keep going then." 

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her ass close to him. He pulled her back by her ponytail before giving her ass yet another slap followed by another sigh of arousal. 

"Taylor..." she moaned. 

"Yeah?" he grunted. 

"I'm dripping." she admitted shyly. 

He stepped back and looked to see her wetness running down the inside of her thighs. His mouth watered at the sight. He spread them further apart and shifted himself so that he was laid on his back underneath her hips. His hot mouth kissed along the trail, tasting how much she wanted him. He gradually made his way up to her center, pink and soaking wet. Hayley inhaled sharply and he kissed her clit and ran his tongue along her. He grasped her hips and pulled them down so that she was sitting on his face. Hayley felt her toes curl as she bit her lip to hold back what would be a loud moan. 

Eventually Hayley began to slowly rock her hips forward as her boyfriend continued to eat her out. After thrusting against his tongue for a minute she slid her hand down below her stomach and started playing with her clit. She couldn't stop moaning and yelling his name. 

"Oh God!" Her voice was shaking. "Fuck, Taylor! I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, hoping to God that the people below on the streets didn't hear. (Hayley was fairly certain that neither of them closed the balcony door.) What Taylor had learned (and loved) about Hayley in these very non-platonic times was that her resolve was quickly lost, it did not take much to transform her into an incoherent mess. 

Taylor grabbed her even tighter, surely leaving fingerprints, and wouldn't let his tongue out from inside her until she came for him. He felt her muscles tighten around his mouth as she let out a scream that those people definitely did hear. He couldn't care less, of course, while he was tasting every part of her, bringing this much pleasure to some he adored so much. 

Hayley rolled over onto back, giving Taylor a moment to breathe before he immediately got on top of her, eager to continue. They kissed passionately over and over, their mouths tasting of the tropical cocktails they drank earlier. Though those weren't nearly as intoxicating as the friction of their bodies against one another. Their hands roamed each other's skin as they groaned and grunted between open-mouthed kisses. Their sweat-covered bodies were glimmering in the bright sunlight beaming through the bedroom window. 

Hayley wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him between her thighs. "Fuck me, baby." She pleaded, looking him right in the eye. "Don't stop until you cum inside me."

Taylor almost growled as his mouth seized her neck before he thrusted himself inside her tight entrance. She whimpered as she felt him so full and moving around in her body. He rocked himself deeper and kissed her to silence her sounds. Their rhythm sped up as they called each other's names. The controlled theatrics of earlier were over, now everything was real and raw. They could feel their own tensions building and building with each of Taylor's pounding thrusts. 

It was in these moments that it felt like nobody else in the world mattered besides them. They just wanted to make love and make each other feel satisfied. 

When Hayley reached her second climax she cried out Taylor's name one final time and closed her thighs tightly around his body, forcing him even further inside her. Taylor's routine "I love you" to Hayley was barely audible as his hips bucked forward, filling her up with his cum. They chuckled at how much the other was blushing and sighed in relief before softly kissing once more. 

Finally exhausted, they shifted themselves. Hayley was now laying on top of Taylor with one leg hooked around his waist. They could sense each other drifting off. 

"Hey, T." She yawned, "You do know we still have that dinner reservation in like fifteen minutes, right?" 

"Don't you get all responsible with me, Hayles." He gestured towards their sleek, naked bodies. "This was all you." 

"Uh, you went along with it didn't you." She jeered.

"I mean yeah, how could I not?" He said smiling, holding onto her a little tighter. "It was both of our faults, okay."

They gave themselves just a few more minutes to rest before they'd have to rush to get dressed and call to give the restaurant notice of their lateness. They were at peace yet again, breathing slowly and gently while their eyes were closed. The moment was perfect. 

"You put too much vodka in the drinks."

She giggled loudly when Taylor shrugged her off him and got out of bed.


	3. Dances on the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of these, this is the one that I pretend actually happened. The rumors back it up haha.

Taylor hadn't seen a body of water in over a year. He hadn't been traveling much since Paramore began their touring hiatus many months ago. Unlike Hayley, whose various professional duties frequently bring her to the West Coast, Taylor hasn't had much of a reason to leave his landlocked city of Nashville. He'd become a bit of a hermit, not even opting to join her and other loved ones on trips to the gorgeous landscapes that surround them.

Hayley had begged him to accept his grandparents' invitation to their lakehouse for weeks only to be routinely denied. As much as it pained him to disappoint her, he really wasn't interested. Desperate, she gave it one last shot, casually opting to reference the date of the trip as well. Little did she know, that was all he needed to agree. The time was of special significance to him. It was the first weekend of April, a full two years since their last voyage on Parahoy.

Taylor was no socialite, but he missed the cruise greatly. He had fun with his friends, got to drink himself silly, and got to spend some - eventful - nights with Hayley. He also missed the ocean, he hadn't been out at sea since that weekend. And thus nostalgia got the better of him, but with Hayley by his side and a beautiful lake view awaiting him, he was glad he lowered his defenses.

Living inland can leave one forgetful of how beautiful a body of water can be. The way the sunlight glistens on small, choppy waves or how it beams dormant on still water captivates and lets the mind at ease. The patterns and reflections in the tide hold memories and introspections, perfect for the overthinking ponderer visiting that one weekend. 

Taylor made note of that once the greetings had died down and he had some alone time by the edge of the lake on the dock. Night had just fallen with the moon and stars out in full, shining its bright white light on the water. The night was crisp with a chilling wind racing through the air and not a cloud in the sky.

He hadn't seen a night like this since the second evening of Parahoy, the night of the karaoke competition. What a night that was, Taylor remembered.

\--------------------------------

**April 2018:**

Taylor had really not been looking forward to that event. He loved and appreciated his fans dearly, but his talents and passions were making and performing music, not entertaining a crowd with his personality. But that was far from his biggest grievance; Taylor was mostly disappointed that he couldn't be with Hayley alone. The pair had spent the first two days of the cruise with friends, fans, and family - everybody except one another. The mutual attempt to avoid each other had become obvious to both parties.

Things had...happened between them. Things that have turned innocent conversations into awkward and charged encounters. Remembering their fleeting first kiss and subsequent night of passion left Taylor unable to focus on anything in front of him. His mind was devoted to thinking of them. Part of him longed for the days where they could just interact and be friends again, but the other, larger part was so eager to explore where this could take them. He had no problem admitting to himself that he loved her.

These uncomfortable days had gone on too long, he thought. He wanted nothing more than to speak with her, to at least sort things out for the sake of closure. But alas, the schedule for tonight was to moderate the event and get swept up in the post-show greetings and drunken group stupor.

Per usual, Taylor was the first band member to arrive at the rendezvous point one floor below the top deck. He stood there in his captain's shirt anxiously, hoping that Hayley would arrive before Zac. He was soon let down when he spotted the drummer's colorful outfit from down the walkway. He quickly took notice of Taylor's neurotic energy.

"You nervous about going up there?" Zac asked, staring at his fidgeting hangs.

"Yeah, pretty nervous actually." Taylor replied, knowing for certain Zac had no idea why he was really this tense.

"Don't worry, dude. Hayley's gonna do all the talking anyway. Oh, look, speak of the Devil!"

Taylor's head jerked upwards to see Hayley approaching the two.

She was the most stunning, heart-stopping sight he'd ever seen. She was wearing a short red dress with white boots. Under a matching red cap, her long platinum hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. The dress wasn't particularly tight or revealing, but it was somehow the sexiest thing Taylor had ever seen her wear. Everything about her was flawless, from the way her silver necklace was perfectly centered to how the short hem of the dress exposed the tattoos on her legs.

His mind flooded with memories of how those legs felt like wrapped around his waist, what her hair felt like dangling above his chest. From the moment Hayley entered the room his eyes were glued to her. He felt as if his body had become magnetized, giving into her pull. Taylor wished nothing more than to get her alone and spend the night in only each other's company.

Unfortunately for him, though, he was about to spend the next hour and a half onstage in front of two thousand people. The three band members waited for their MC to announce their names before strolling out and waving to the cheering crowd that awaited them. Taylor could hear men whistling as Hayley walked across the stage and playfully smacked herself on the butt. At first, he was consumed with jealously but then took pleasure in seeing her so fun and carefree with herself. It had been a long while since she'd acted like that.

Perhaps this karaoke competition wouldn't be too horrible to endure, Taylor thought, since his chair was placed very close to Hayley's. That and how they were served very large drinks that would frequently be refilled. Maybe if he could forget his social anxiety and how attracted he was to the woman only a few inches from him, tonight wouldn't be so bad.

The latter ended up being almost impossible. Each drink left his stares and flirtatious gestures to become less and less subtle. Even worse (or better) for him was that they were starting to be reciprocated. Hayley began leaning further out of her chair towards Taylor, placing her elbows on the table so that their faces were only inches away. He swore he felt her leg brush up against his own.

During a song, no matter how intense or captivating, he would catch her looking and smiling at him. She even intertwined her fingers with his under the table for a moment and giggled. Maybe the drinks were starting to get to her too, he wondered.

Throughout the night all three of them would huddle together to discuss an overall score between each performance. Right before the very last contestant, Hayley took advantage of their practice and leaned in towards Taylor, swiftly placing her hand on his thigh while she whispered in his ear.

"After all the greetings and bullshit we have to do when this is over, you should come to my room. We should hang out together."

Her cadence was off, probably due to the alcohol, but her face was completely straight for a moment. Then, her eyes went wide as she pulled her hand away, a slight blush on her cheek as if she just now realized what she suggested.

Taylor stared out into space for the remaining minutes of the show, his body and mind sending mixed messages of what to expect from a night in Hayley's cabin. He tried to play it cool as they announced the winners and addressed the fans waiting for them backstage. They took their press photos and with that their professional obligations for the night had concluded.

Now, it was time to see what Hayley meant by "hang out".

The pair were separated during all the commotion after the competition, but Taylor assumed that Hayley was already in her room. She had a talent for escaping crowds, as did he.

Taylor slipped away from everybody and headed down to the hallway they shared. Her cabin was only two doors away from his. His mind was racing with possibilities and strategies. He needed to think of what to say if they wanted to talk, he needed to think of what to do if she had _other_ things in mind.

He took a deep breath and gulped before knocking on her door. Without missing a beat the door swung open, as if Hayley had been standing by it waiting for him.

Much to Taylor's delight, she had not changed a single aspect of her outfit with the exception of her red cap. The hat did little to protect her hair from the wind outside as it now looked rustled and wild. Not that he minded.

"Hey, so I'm really happy you invited me over. I've missed hanging out with you." She said calmly as he let himself in and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, me too."

"So was there something you wanted to talk about? I know we probably have a lot to say." He tried to start a conversation.

"We do. I've been really missing you, T. Talking to you, singing along with you, doing...other stuff with you. Things have, well, heated up between us, and it feels stupid that we haven't followed up on it." She said softly, letting a finger creep up his leg.

Oh, she was not in the mood to talk about it. She had a different way of addressing it in mind.

Taking the hint, Taylor wrapped his arms around her from behind and let out a deep breath. She placed her own arms on top of his, holding them in place together.

"I couldn't stop staring at you tonight."

Hayley giggled. "I know. You need to work on your subtlety."

"Says the girl putting her hand on men's thighs and inviting them to her room." Hayley slapped his arm and laughed.

"Whatever. At least I don't stand around undressing people with my eyes."

Taylor paused his ministrations and pressed her body even closer against his own, letting his head rest on top of hers.

"Oh no," he corrected. "I wasn't undressing you at all. I was thinking about how much I wanted to pull up this dress and have my way with you."

He felt Hayley's thighs start to shift as she sighed and backed herself up against him. She could feel his length harden against her. He could see her smirking in the mirror. She was reveling in her power; one simple move and he was all hers. Taylor pulled her closer and kissed her neck again, her quietly moaning in response.

She turned around and started kissing him harshly, their tongues battling for space in each other's mouths. Their hands were gracing and grabbing whatever they could, not an inch of their bodies left untouched. Taylor moved his own hand from Hayley's hip to her thigh, lifting it up so she could wrap her leg around him. The other leg followed suit so that she was straddling him, Taylor throbbing in between her thighs.

Hayley wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck as he lifted her onto the dresser near her door, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. Her tiny hands rushed to his belt buckle and undid it as fast as humanly possible. She closed her legs even tighter around his waist, Taylor letting out a soft groan as he felt how damp she had gotten. He got to see it himself as Hayley's dress had become hiked up around her hips, revealing a dark patch in her white thong. He kissed her deeply while sliding his hand between her thighs.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He muttered under his breath.

Her breath hitched as he moved his fingers with precision before letting out a long moan. "Oh, God, T!" she cried as she pulled her chest to his.

Taylor began to use his free hand to roughly tug at the top of her dress, urging Hayley to pull it down. She caught on quickly and pried off the straps that sat at each shoulder, pulling the front down and exposing her small breasts for him. His mouth watered at the sight before seizing her neck and trailing his hot, wet mouth down her chest.

His lips alternated between each of her breasts, kissing them and sucking on her hardened pink nipples. He even dared a soft bite, Hayley squealing in response.

After a while of endless teasing, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. Hayley pulled his face off of her chest and looked in in the eye.

"Fuck me, Taylor," she begged as his eyes went dark. "Fuck me now, please!"

Taylor pulled his boxer shorts down revealing his cock fully erect. "Oh fuck." said Hayley, marveling at his excitement. He reached under her dress and hooked his fingers around her panties, pulling it down around her ankles before she shook it off her leg.

In the process of removing her underwear, Taylor had taken a step back, giving him a chance to see what he'd done.

Hayley was breathless and fully flushed in the face, her hair a frayed mess with her lips swollen. The top of her deep red dress was resting just above her nipples, about to slip down at any moment. The bottom, conversely, revealed her cunt as her legs were spread wide open. He made sure not to let her take off the high-heeled boots she had on, he liked it when girls kept them on as he fucked them.

He could've taken another moment to appreciate the sight before him, but she was writhing with need and he couldn't stand to leave her unsatisfied. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on the corner of the dresser before roughly thrusting into her. She was so unbelievably tight. They both groaned in unison at the sensation.

Their pace was hard and fast, Hayley having to brace herself against the wall behind her. It felt like the whole cabin was shaking. Hell, it felt like the whole boat was rocking along with their unrelenting movements.

The thuds and shakes of the surrounding objects did little to muffle the moans and screams coming from them. Taylor's moans had become low grunts and Hayley couldn't stop herself from whining erotic sentences.

"Oh, daddy, please." Taylor's thrusts got faster and faster while she continued to get louder. "Oh, daddy." she moaned. "Fuck me, daddy!"

The intensity of their motions reached a peak while he bit down on her shoulder and pushed himself into her as far as he could go. He was fucking into her with so much force that her whole body began quivering. Taylor's hand returned to just above where he was penetrating her to rub her clit once again. Hayley's mouth fell open, her eyes crossing while her body gave into his punishing strokes and pleasurable thumb. She leaned back defenseless as he had his way with her.

Soon after that, she climaxed, now biting down on Taylor's shoulder as to not let out a cry that the entire boat would hear. She wrapped her legs tightly around Taylor's waist as her internal muscles flexed around him, triggering his own orgasm as he exploded inside her.

Their bodies were in shambles. Both barely able to move while covered in red marks and bites.

"Holy fuck." He croaked and stepped away from her, giving her a moment to breath while redoing his belt buckle.

"I know right." She chuckled, still panting.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to head back out, but I don't think you'd wanna be seen like this."

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and immediately agreed.

"True. I think you better just go." She was so flustered she didn't notice Taylor clenching his jaw at her words. "I'll clean myself up."

He was hurt that she kicked him out so soon, their inevitable big talk avoided once more, but perhaps she wasn't ready for that yet. He pulled himself together and gave her a kiss goodnight before heading out the door. One day, he thought, one day he'll be in her room to stay.

\----------------------------------

**April 2020:**

They've come a long way since then. Back then Taylor wouldn't have dared to insist they spend the night together, now it'll be another week before they spend a night apart. They don't hold back how they feel, losing track of time with their conversations. They've accepted each other's love completely, freeing themselves to a life of bliss.

Taylor smiled to himself, laughing at the messiness of how they started out. He stood in the cold wind contently, thinking about how he never has to worry about how much he loves her again.

"Whatcha been doing out here, T?" He heard Hayley's voice yell as well as her footsteps on the wooden dock.

"Just thinking about the cruise from a couple of years ago." He answered softly, knowing she wasn't far behind him. "I think I'm starting to miss the sea and this is as close as I can get at the moment."

"The water is so beautiful," Taylor continued, too mesmerized by what's in front of him to turn and face her.

"Yeah it is, but there's something pretty waiting for you too if you'd just turn around."

Of course it would be Hayley to rival the beauty of the moonlight shining on the lake. She was wearing the same red dress she wore that night two years ago. The rich shade of red brought out the brilliance of Hayley's pale skin just as vividly as he remembered. She looked just as stunning now as she did then, taking his breath away all the same. His flashback was complete.

"You think you're the only one who recognized the date?" She asked smirking.

"Wow, Hayley." He was left speechless, hoping his loving, surprised expression was enough to speak for itself.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind cut through the air. From what he could tell, she was shivering slightly.

"Are you not cold?"

"Actually I am." She admitted. "So, loner, come here and warm me up."

They leaned in close together while Taylor put his hands on her waist and she interlocked her fingers around his neck.

"I feel like such an idiot for leaving you after dinner while you were looking like that." She nodded in agreement. They smiled softly at each other before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, them quietly sighing and holding onto one another tightly. After what felt like a perfect eternity, they pulled away.

"I wish we did this that night, kissed under the moonlight. I had that image in my head the whole time during the show, I couldn't hold back my smile." She said as her current one began to fade. "We could've done that after, too, if I hadn't kicked you out of my room. Or just _talked_ to you. God, I made so many mistakes during that time, T. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, better late than never, Hayles. I love you." He said softly, lifting up her chin with his thumb.

She whispered it back to him before giving him a couple of deep pecks.

"And, I mean, I believe I remember us doing plenty that night anyway. I'm not sure though, I might need some reminding." Taylor said smirking, causing a faint blush to appear on her white skin.

"Why do you think I put this on?" she whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

After they broke apart they walked back towards the house hand-in-hand, excited to see how they were going to top that night in her cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware that the "April 2020" scenes violate the quarantine that had just been enacted, but wouldn't we all just like to forget that happened?


	4. Wish You Could See it With Me

"God I fucking hate this." Hayley said aloud in her living room despite being the only person there. She convinces herself that her statement was directed towards her dog, Alf - who wasn't even in the room - as to not admit that she had begun talking to herself. Deep down, of course, she knew that she had grown desperate for conversation. 

It had been weeks since she's seen anyone. She had become desperate for _anything._

Hayley felt as if she had no right to complain in the midst of all the chaos around her. She was not unique in her struggle. The entire nation was enduring the mental effects of a mandatory quarantine. Days had become lonely, pensive, and boring for millions. For years she considered herself an introvert that preferred the company of her own dog to people - isolation left her calling that notion into question. 

On top of the friends, family, and adoring fans she had expected to spend the coming months with, she was mourning the time lost with Taylor. After a year of unclear standings and emotional restraint, they had finally achieved blissful stability. They were openly committed to their love and ready to celebrate the release of the album they created together.

Only a few weeks ago she had dreamed of exciting times. Of she and Taylor strolling through the budding flowers and soft winds of a Nashville spring as anticipation and pride built for what they worked so meticulously to perfect. Both the album and their relationship.

Now it seems those hopes were to remain as nothing more than fantasies.

Hayley glanced at the clock on the center of her wall to check what time it was.

**11:30**

She had already texted Taylor goodnight about an hour prior, but it wasn't enough for her. Hayley longed for more.

Where to begin, she wondered. On the daily, she missed everything about Taylor. His concentrated stare, his soft smile, his goofy dancing, the passion in his voice when discussing the things he loves, and his unconditional adoration for her. But tonight, she felt a hunger, a particular aching for him.

She hadn't been touched by him in over three weeks, ever since the quarantine was enacted. Hayley craved to feel him again.

She tried to suppress these sensations with music. Hayley attempted to steady her breath and take in the candle-lit living room around her. She leaned back into her soft green couch and turned on her favorite romantic playlist. The hymns of D'Angelo and India Aerie were bound the fill the void, right? 

Wrong. Very, very wrong. 

She grew frantic and frustrated at how they further fanned the budding flame inside her. Hayley couldn't bear it any longer. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and reached for her phone. She shut off her playlist and scrolled through her contacts to find Taylor. She was hesitant about what to do next, for almost a minute she simply stared at him on her screen.

Her eyes darted across his contact name several times. "T" with a coffee cup emoji - like it had always been - but now with a yellow heart beside it.

His photo was a snap of him from below while they were on the couch in the studio. Hayley was laying across his lap trying to sneakily hide her pointing her phone at him. It didn't work, he noticed immdiately (Hayley figured he had developed an instinct for detecting any lens pointed at him) and placed his hand over his face. She laughed at his stubbornness and took the picture anyway.

The sweet memory of physical intimacy made her yearn for him even more. She spent too many months distancing herself from him in that uncomfortable first stage of their relationship. The memories of her avoiding him swarmed her mind and filled her heart with regret. The irony, she thought. What she would give to have Taylor with her now. Maybe she could.

After all, they had both tested negative within the past few days. 

Hayley made her decision, tapping her screen to call Taylor.

The phone rang for several seconds. Hayley worried that he had fallen asleep as it was now close to midnight. "Come on, T. Please." she whispered.

"Hey, what's up?" a gruff voice finally answered.

"Hey, T! Oh, I'm so sorry were you sleeping?" she kicked herself for disturbing him.

"It's all good. In all honestly, I only went to bed out of sheer boredom."

"I feel that." She felt relieved. An awkward pause held the conversation still, Hayley working out how to navigate where she wanted this phone call to go.

"I miss you." she said coyly, her fingers twiddling with the strings on her satin shorts.

"I miss you too, Hayles." Taylor replied softly, a similar sense of longing residing in his voice as well. "Even if you do live just around the corner." He added with a laugh.

"I know, but social distancing and all that." Hayley continued, unconvinced.

She twirled the string on her shorts around her finger and played with the waistband. Hearing his voice again was enough to reignite the desires within her.

"When you say you miss me, how do you mean it?" she asked with a hint of flirtation.

"Well, I miss your presence, your laugh filling the room, your giant smile." His words were so sweet. Too sweet. "Why, how do you miss me?"

Hayley bit her lip and ran her fingertips along the edge of her shorts. "Obviously in all the same ways you do. But I was thinking more about...how you feel. I miss feeling your big arms wrapped around me, your fingers gliding across my skin, your body pressed against mine...." She hesitated and sighed, "And I miss feeling you inside me."

Taylor took a moment to respond.

"Oh God," Her face flushed red with embarrassment. "Did I come on too strong?"

"No. God no." Taylor assured her, his voice shaky. "It was just unexpected. But in a good way."

"Oh. Happy to hear that." Hayley purred softly. "I wish you were here to see me. I look really cute right now. I'm wearing those little satin shorts you bought me."

Taylor chuckled and sighed. "You know I love it when you wear those."

She giggled quietly before deliberately escalating their exchange. "Why do you like them so much?"

"Because they fit so well. They make your ass look fucking incredible. They feel so smooth when I run my hands over them or when they grind up against me." His breathing became heavier and Hayley felt her whole body begin to stir. "When I picked them out I had this image in my mind. You were wearing those shorts - only those shorts. You had your back arched laying on my bed, I could see everything."

His breath hitched. "Fuck, you're killing me, Hayley."

Hayley could hear him shift his position on his bed. Her mind explored the possibilities of what he was doing, how he was laying. She placed her phone back down beside her. She found her hand resting just below her waistband. She gradually slid further down and ran her fingers over her center, feeling the hints of wetness on her fingertips. Getting carried away, her index finger reached even further, gifting her clit a fleeting touch. The sensation of only a moment's contact shocking her body and causing her to moan softly.

Of course, she knew that Taylor was still listening on the phone.

"Hayley, are you touching yourself?"

"Mmhmm" she moaned. "It's been so long, T." she sighed as she moved a finger down to trace her slit back and forth.

"How does it feel?" He groaned. 

"It feels good," She starts, "But it's nothing compared to you."

Hayley could hear him mutter profanities under his breath. She was getting to him. With that knowledge she had once again she had reached her limit. Her body was pulsing with need, her toes curling from the building pleasure. She couldn't stand the separation any longer.

"Taylor, please come over. It's only five minutes." She whined. "I need you inside me."

"But, Hayles, we're not supposed to-"

She pressed down on her clit a little harder, rubbing herself with more force. "It wouldn't take long for you to come over and fuck me." She let out a cry. "Please, T!"

"Fuck, okay. Yes. I'm coming." He grunted. "Don't finish without me."

She agreed and he hung up. The sternness of his voice sent a jolt of electricity down her spine. She jumped up off the couch and pulled off her oversized white shirt, leaving her chest completely bare. Hayley decided that she could take this further, building the suspense a bit more. Instead of waiting in the living room for him, she left the shirt on the couch, leaving it there for Taylor to discover. He would have to find her.

Hayley, now topless, unlocked her door before marching up the steep staircase to her attic bedroom.

There, she found Alf asleep on the rug before her bed. It pained her to wake him, but she wasn't going to subject him to the frenzy that was to come.

"Sorry bud, Momma's gonna be busy for a bit. Daddy's coming over." she whispered as she ushered him downstairs.

Now with the room to herself, Hayley tidied her sheets and dimmed the lights, even quickly lighting another candle on her nightstand. She sprawled herself across her bed to await him. He should be any minute.

Hayley pictured Taylor in pajamas racing down the empty streets, hands gripping the wheel tightly to force his concentration on the road instead of the growing bulge in his pants - a thought both amusing and arousing.

She wanted to wait for Taylor, as he ordered, but with her body aching it was agonizing to sit patiently still. Her legs were spread wide apart, a dark patch of wetness visible in her red satin shorts. The invitation was irresistible.

One hand had once again slipped under the garmet while the other reached up to her breast. While she played with and teased her nipple, her fingers rhythmically moved from her clit to her entrance and back again. Moans were escaping her lips, each one louder than the last.

Suddenly, she heard the loud thuds of footsteps racing up the stairs. Hayley had become so enraptured by her pleasure that she hadn't even heard the front door open and close.

Taylor burst into the room and stood before her. His eyes were dark with lust while his chest rose and sank to the pattern of his heaving breaths, her discarded shirt crumpled up in his hand. His appearance was ravaged with desire. And Hayley was correct, he was hard underneath his black sweatpants.

Stunned, she pulls her hand out of her shorts and pretends to act inconspicuous.

"Were you playing with yourself?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Hayley says, her voice feigning innocence.

"I don't believe you." His own voice laced with agitation.

"Please, baby." Hayley pleaded as she stood up and reached out her arms to cup his face. Taylor took one of her hands and kissed the inside of it. He slowly slid two of her fingers into his mouth and glared at her. He could taste her on them.

"You're lying to me." he declared darkly.

Knowing they were too soaked to say it was from their earlier phone call, she accepted defeat. Hayley sat back down on the bed. "Forgive me, please!" She begged. "I was only going to tease but I couldn't stop."

"Lie down on your back," Taylor ordered. She slid all the way down but left her feet dangling off the edge of the bed, where Taylor was kneeling in front of her. He ran his fingers across her smooth legs and began to kiss her calves. He took his time, making sure his mouth would touch every inch of her on his way up to her thighs, the bristles of his short beard lightly scratching her. When he got to the apex of her legs, he moved his head just inches away from her center.

"If you were playing, that means you're already wet for me, right?" Taylor asked, smirking.

"Yes, baby." Hayley sighed.

Taylor hooked his fingers around the fabric of her tiny shorts and pulled it aside for full access. Hayley was right again, she was dripping wet. His jaw clenched at the sight as he inched closer to her. She could feel his panting breath on her sensitive skin. He slowly licked her outer lips before pulling away. A wave of arousal ravished her body as she writhed in anticipation. As he leaned in for another lick, Hayley noticed a devious glare in his eyes. He stopped.

"You need to be punished for not waiting for me."

Taylor stood up and grabbed her hips. He roughly flipped Hayley over onto her stomach and pulled her towards him so that her ass was just below his hardened length.

The view was impeccable; Hayley's hair sticking to the sweat of her nude, arched back and while her tight ass and cunt were barely covered by the shorts that had ridden up. It was the sight he'd been dreaming of since he bought them for her.

He ground his bulge against her before slowly pulling her shorts down, exposing her bare skin. He pushed her shoulders down, bending her over further and putting her face to the bed. He lifted his hands and spanked her hard. Hayley shuddered at the pleasurable pain of his harsh strike. He spanked again, and again, and again - each time a little harder than the last.

"Oh, daddy, punish me please." Hayley moaned, a hint of a sultry Southern accent shining through her strained voice. 

Taylor continued her punishment until her ass was covered in handprints. Content with himself, he slipped her shorts all the way off her body before spreading her open further.

"Are you ready?" he questioned assertively.

"Yes." she answered weakly, recovering from her punishment but still eager for him to ravage her further.

Taylor pulled down the sweatpants that had been restricting his hard member, allowing it to spring free. He stroked himself and let out a low groan before lining up with her entrance. He placed both his large hands on her hips while bringing his own forward, sliding himself into her slowly as she stretched to accommodate his size.

The soaring ecstasy overwhelmed their senses, it had been far too long since they've felt this intimate attachment. He pushed deeper to the hilt, reveling in how her cravings for him led to this immaculate feeling.

"You missed me haven't you?" He snarled before pulling out of her only to slam into her again.

"Yes." she whined, his grip on her firmer.

The submissiveness of her tone elevated his zeal. He tugged at her body while he began to pound away into her. Her small frame trembled with his motions while her mouth begged for more.

"Fuck, yes!" She wailed. "I missed you so fucking much!"

Taylor spanked her again as the bedframe rocked back and forth, Hayley muttering incoherent pleas for him to fuck her harder. As he got faster and faster, the sounds of his hand striking her ass became drowned out by their moans.

Taylor could feel himself losing control and could tell that Hayley was close as well. His pace slowed ever so slightly, his strokes more deliberate. The hand he was spanking her with was now in between her legs, rubbing her clit until she came.

The feeling of her inner walls contracting around his length is always what pushed him over the edge. Tonight was no exception.

"Fuck." he said breathlessly, holding onto Hayley's limp body with one hand as he pulled out of her. She haphazardly shifted onto her back and sat up, bearing her flushed face to Taylor for the first time since he arrived. 

She reached for the shirt Taylor had dropped onto the cold floor and threw it back on. After their climax his eyes softened before her, no longer black with hunger.

"Thank you for that." A warm smile formed on his face as he confidently pulled his pants back up. "I should head back home now. I don't think I even remembered to lock my door." he chuckled, only to stop when he noticed the impatient look on his girlfriend's face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She perched herself at the edge of her bed, back straight and lips pursed.

Taylor knew just what she meant. He took her face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. The kiss lacked the vigor of their sex but was tender and sweet as their lips gently moved across one another's. The primal lust of earlier had been addressed, their bodies now expressing their love for each other. His hands moved down to glide across her torso before resting at her waist. 

He was the first to pull away before staring into her eyes. "I've really missed you, Hayles. This whole quarantine thing is awful, I'm sorry I can't be here with you as often."

His words comforted her, letting her know he wished to be together as much as she did.

"It'll be alright, we'll get through it. But there will definitely be more nights like this." She assured him, a suggestive smile curling at the edge of her lips. "Ones where you can stay a little longer, even."

"Definitely."

He gave her one last deep peck before heading down the stairs. Hayley once again listened to his loud footsteps on the aged wood of her floors, followed by him quickly greeting Alf before the faint sound of the front door closing.

Her body was sore from their acts, but the ache was pleasant. Alf ran back into her room and settled himself on the bed. Hayley cleaned herself up in the bathroom to then cuddle up with her dog under the covers.

She was drifting off before she heard her phone buzz. It was a text from Taylor.

\- _Just got back. Nothing was stolen. I love you._

\- _I love you too. Goodnight._

Hayley smiled while her eyes shut again. She had managed to turn this whole night around - maybe even this whole quarantine - with a single phone call.

She was for sure going to do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last steamy one-shot I have currently. If I ever get around to writing another one I'll post it both on here and on Wattpad. I hope that both H & T's birthdays in the upcoming weeks blesses us with some inspiring content. Thanks to all who checked this story out, see you guys later.

**Author's Note:**

> Finals season still so it'll still be a few days between chapter uploads. Thanks to all who chose to either read for the first time or revisit this story.


End file.
